1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device package and a method of manufacturing the same; and, more particularly, to a light emitting device package for applying power to a light emitting device through a metal core by forming a cavity to expose a top surface of the metal core through removal of parts of an insulating layer and a metal layer sequentially formed on the metal core and by directly mounting the light emitting device on the top surface of the metal core in the cavity, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a light emitting device has been widely used as a light source since it has several advantages such as low power consumption and high luminance.
In particular, the light emitting device has recently been adopted as an illumination apparatus and a back light apparatus for an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and supplied in a package type easy to be mounted on various apparatuses such as the illumination apparatus or the like, wherein a light emitting device package has been evaluated in terms of a heat discharging performance for discharging heat generated from the light emitting device as an important evaluation standard as well as protection of the light emitting device and a connection structure to the apparatuses.
High heat discharging performance is a more important package condition in the field needing a high output light emitting device such as a general illumination apparatus and the back light apparatus for the LCD.
That is, the performance and the lifetime of the light emitting device in the light emitting device package may be exponentially reduced as an operation temperature of the light emitting device rises and when the operation temperature of the light emitting device rises at more than predetermined temperature, the light emitting device may be discolored, and therefore it is required to sufficiently discharge the heat generated from the light emitting device so as to maintain the optimum operation temperature thereof.
Accordingly, several studies with regard to the light emitting device capable of improving the performance and the lifetime by simplifying the structure and enhancing the heat discharging performance have been recently progressed.